A Stupid Ass Bachelor Party
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Otabek is invited to JJ's bachelor party in Canada. It is not Yuri's cup of tea, but he insists on going anyway. Otayuri. Otabek JJ friendship. Takes place on Mount Robson BC


"What kind of stupid idea for a bachelor party is this?" Yuri demanded.

Otabek smiled, they were only an hour into the first day of hiking and Yuri was already complaining. For a professional athlete the boy sure didn't like any strenuous physical activity.

"We're in Canada, what the fuck is this weather. I thought it was supposed to be cold like Russia," Yuri grumbled on.

"It's the middle of July," Otabek responded.

"It's still stupid," Yuri grumbled. "I have sweat and dirt in my hair, and my shoes have turned red from all of the soil. I'm never going to get these clean."

"You should have dressed better for the occasion," Otabek commented.

They were in Canada for JJ's bachelor party. Otabek had already told the Russian that he didn't have to come as well, but he had insisted. Now they were an hour into a three day hike, and Yuri was changing his mind- or at least determined to be as miserable as possible. Otabek had also told the Russian Fairy that the bachelor party was a three day hike, yet the Russian Fairy had packed nothing but everyday clothes. The boy's backpack was filled with leopard printed pants and tiger printed shirts, and then food.

Otabek knew that Yuri ate a lot, but it was a fifty pound bag, and at least forty pounds of that consisted of food. Otabek was actually relieved that Yuri had remembered to bring food, because most people didn't, though Yuri way over did it. It was mostly packaged ramen and canned soup, but there was definitely a fair amount of candy as well.

Yuri had warn a heavy hoody so that he could store snacks in the pouch of it, though it was starting to be too warm for the boy. Although Yuri denied it every time that Otabek ask, he could still tell that the younger man was reaching his limits.

"Fuck this," Yuri growled as his backpack hit the ground with a thud. "It's too fucking warm, and so far the prettiest sight was in the parking lot."

Yuri struggled out of his sweater and threw it on the ground as well. He stood glaring down at the mess he had made on the ground and huffed. He didn't even notice as JJ walked over.

"Are you regretting not staying with the girls?" JJ teased. "Today they're on a wine tour, then tomorrow a chocolate tour, and I can't remember what Melissa and Yours de la Table have in store for them the day after. Don't you think those would be more up your ally?"

"JJ, leave him be," Otabek muttered. "He just hasn't gotten into the rhythm of it yet."

"I still don't get you two. Beka, you're so quiet and calm and reserved, while the fairy is so loud and spunky. I don't know how you deal with him."

"Maybe I got used to it after dealing with you for so long. I can assure you that you're far more annoying than him," Otabek teased in reply.

"Otabek, you wound me," JJ laughed. "We'll take a break at the Kinney lake camp. It's only about half an hour away. We can stop and eat and take a swim to cool off. Though the mountain gets really cold after this."

The last part was a warning directed at Yuri, though the blonde wasn't paying attention.

"You got this?" Otabek asked as he helped Yuri back into his gear.

"Fuck JJ and his stupid ass," Yuri grumbled. "I am just as capable of making it up this mountain as he is."

"You know, while training in Canada, JJ and I raced up this mountain every year. I think he was only able to beat me once," Otabek laughed.

"That's just because you have the stamina of two fucking horses," Yuri grumbled as they started walking again.

Otabek chuckled to himself as he noticed the determination return to Yuri's eyes. Yuri and JJ had never gotten along, and it was most likely because JJ knew exactly which buttons to press. Though that was JJ's talent. Since he had so many siblings growing up he knew how to motivate people and what buttons to press to get them to do what was needed to be done. Being the oldest of eleven, JJ had learned how to interact with all kinds of people.

The group walked along in silence until they reached the lake side camp site. Otabek could hear Yuri gasp as they approached the lake. It was absolutely stunning. The water was perfectly clear and acted as a perfect mirror for the surrounding mountains.

"Looks like you," Otabek heard Yuri whisper.

"What?"

"So strong and silent. Like a fucking hurricane could come through here, but this would still be here because it's so stubborn and strong," Yuri explained with a huff at the end. It was almost as though Yuri was ashamed to be saying something so sappy.

Otabek grinned down at the blond and smiled. Yuri was about to smile back when his eyes went wide and he was being carried away.

"At least JJ had the decency to leave the pack and the sweater behind," Otabek thought as he pulled out his camera.

JJ had picked Yuri up fireman style and was running him to the lake. Yuri was kicking and screaming bloody murder. Otabek was almost sure that he had heard Yuri call him a bastard and to put the camera away – but Yuri was too cute when his face was red with anger. Yuri was tossed into the lake ass first. Otabek could see the shock return to the fairy's eyes as he hit the water.

"It's a glacier lake," Otabek called. "Be careful, it's cold."

Otabek laughed so hard he had to sit down when he saw Yuri's face emerge from the water. It was red with rage, and embarrassment.

"Fuck you Beka," Yuri growled as he crawled out of the lake looking like a cat after a bath.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" JJ called from the water.

"Shut up JJ," Yuri and Otabek called in unison.

"Come on Beka, we shared a room for years, you don't think I know you're just too courteous to say it," JJ teased.

Yuri and Otabek's eyes met. Otabek passed his camera off to one of JJ's little brothers and tore his shirt off after.

"Ooooh, looks like Beka is getting serious," JJ called.

Otabek stepped out of his pants as well, and pretended that he didn't notice Yuri's cheeks redden. Cat calls were coming from the other members of the group, though especially loud ones were coming from JJ himself.

"So how are we going to settle this?" Otabek called from the edge of the lake. "Singles or pairs?"

"Pairs sounds fun," JJ called back.

JJ beckoned one of his brothers into the water and Otabek walked up to Yuri.

"Ready for this?"

"What the fuck would I be ready for? I thought we were going to beat the shit out of him," Yuri growled.

Otabek laughed as pulled the protesting Yuri into the water. Yuri was pretty much swimming by the time that they reached JJ. He looked between the two dark haired men as they seemed to be talking solely with their eyes. They nodded and both ducked under the water.

"What the…" Yuri stated when he felt something lift him up and rest between his legs. "What the fuck- what the fuck – what the fuck!"

Otabek laughed when he lifted Yuri out of the water and rested the younger man on his shoulders.

"Okay, rules for Yuri because he hasn't played before," JJ started.

"No kicking, and first to fall loses," JJ's brother stated from on top of JJ.

"Begin," one of his other brother's called from the beach.

JJ surged forward and his brother's palms made contact with Yuri's chest.

"You have to fight if we're going to win," Otabek stated.

A grin came across Yuri's face. He had this, he could fight. Otabek moved forward as the two younger boys fought things out. He was struggling in order to keep Yuri's legs pinned to him, where JJ and his brother had a technique worked out after years of practice. JJ barely had to hold onto his brother, and was even able to put in his own jabs at Otabek.

It didn't even last two minutes before Yuri was in the water again. His head popped up sputtering and angry.

"Beka, you let me fall," Yuri accused.

"No, you didn't hold on tight enough," Otabek rebutted.

Yuri huffed but Otabek could see the light dancing in the Russian Fairy's eyes.

They stayed at the lake for about an hour. Yuri had demanded rematch after rematch until he and Otabek finally won. They made a fire and dried off a bit while they ate.

Once back on the trail moods were higher and they were able to better appreciate the hike. They walked for about two more hours before they stopped and set up camp. The temperatures were already dropping exponentially by the time that they had their fire going.

JJ pulled out a couple Molson's from his bag and sat down as he waited for his food to cook.

"I'm nervous," JJ admitted to Otabek.

"What do you have to be nervous about, you two have been in love for almost six years?" Otabek replied as he looked at his best friend sighed.

"I'm scared I won't perform well," JJ mumbled.

"You've stuck to that, huh?"

"Yeah, it seemed so romantic. There we times we discussed breaking it, but it felt wrong."

"Then she's probably just as nervous as you are."

JJ sighed and sat in thought.

Yuri's eyes widened. The Canadian prick was still a virgin? That was unexpected. He had to admit that he had a new found respect for the Canadian. It wasn't that Yuri thought that sex before marriage was wrong, or that one should wait until marriage – it was just that JJ had stuck to his beliefs for six years. Yuri thought that as soon as you knew you were going to be married that the whole waiting thing usually ended. He and Otabek had only started talking about crossing the line between friendship and relationships, and Otabek was willing to take things slow for him, though Yuri hadn't been sure that he had wanted to take things slow.

Yuri knew that Otabek had previous partners in the past, and wasn't sure why he would want to move at Yuri's pace. Now he knew. Otabek knew that everyone had their own ideals and pace that they could work with – and he respected that. That was not something that sex-ed had taught him in school. He had always been taught that boys were animals and couldn't control themselves, but here were two examples of men who defied that.

Yuri sighed and rested his head on Otabek's shoulder. He didn't know why, but knowing this made him very proud to even be on his Beka's radar.

…

At the end of the three days Yuri was miserable. All of his clothes were ruined and his feet hurt and he hadn't slept at all. He had been sure that the bridge was going to fall out from under them on the way back, and JJ had kept jumping on it in order to scare Yuri. The rest of the trip had been horrible. But here they were, at the end of the trip and ready to get back to the Prince George airport and to fly back to Quebec for the wedding at the end of the week.

"So what did you think?" Otabek asked as they drove back to the city.

"The prettiest things were the bridges and the water, both you could see from the parking lot," Yuri grumbled as he slumped into his seat. "I never want to walk again.

Otabek laughed and ruffled Yuri's hair. At least it had been an adventure.


End file.
